Current technology in the beverageware, and particularly the glassware, package art has not provided structures which allow a consumer to adequately see such beverageware on retail shelves. Since much of such beverageware is sold on an impulse basis it is very important that the beverageware have maximum visual exposure to the eye of the retail consumer in order to affect a decision to purchase. Ideally, the beverageware should be seen clearly from 360 degrees in all planes, but this is seldom achieved, and, if achieved, is done so at the expense of stackability or other desirable features.
It is also important that the beverageware packages be stackable one atop another since retail shelving systems are seldom of such a size as to accommodate only one layer of beverageware packages per shelf, and hence stacking of one beverageware package atop another is most conducive to efficient use of retail shelf space and economy of handling at the retail level, not to mention economy of handling at the production and distribution stages prior to reaching the retail shelves.
Inherent in stackability is the matter of securement of one beverageware package to another. Simple flat top and bottom packages are stackable in the sense that they will sit atop one another to a consider height if placed upon a flat surface. However, such flat bottom and top packages are not secure in the sense that an unsecuring force, such as vibration or a sideways directed jarring force, can cause an upper package so stacked to be easily dislodged from its vertical, flat stacked position. Hence it is desirable that, in addition to being simply stackable, a beverageware package be securable to similar packages located above and below so that dislodgement forces will not result in tipping and consequent breakage of the contents of the beverageware package.
And it is highly desirable that, if at all possible, in addition to the foregoing characteristics of 360 degree visual access, stackability and securability, a shipping and display package form a dust and dirt free environment for the beverageware so that the product purchased retains its luster and eye pleasing ability long after manufacture; many beverageware items have designs or other eye pleasing graphics incorporated in their shape and/or surface which have great eye appeal and hence sales appeal, and it is important that such eye appeal not be obscured or be detracted from in any way by dust and dirt in the atmosphere which collects on the beverageware.
With increasing competitiveness in the marketplace it is also important that, in addition to meeting the above requirements, the manufacturing costs of such packaging be as low in cost as possible, both in terms of raw material and manufacturing processing costs.
Thus, the prior art has not, to our knowledge, provided a see-through glass beverageware package which can be viewed by the consumer from 360 degrees in all planes, provides excellent stackability and securement of one package to another, and, if desired, can provide a dirt and dust free environment and/or be manufactured by rapid, low cost manufacturing techniques such as one-piece injection molding or thermoforming.